Break Down
by wisrac17dew
Summary: Jessie and James get stuck in the middle of nowhere when their car stops working;one shot; slight Rocketshipping


**A rather long one shot I wrote, I guess it's kind of Rocketshipping at some parts... Summary: Jessie and James get trapped in the middle of nowhere when their car breaks down**

"Klunk" I felt the car that I had been driving a few seconds earlier stop abruptly. Not just the car, but the radio, and the heater. I felt my magenta-haired partner turn to look at me, and I slowly looked back.

"What just happened?" She screeched, it took me a bit by surprise.

"Um I'll go outside and see" I wasn't very good with technology, and that included vehicles, but I figured I'd be able to spot any major problems. It was cold outside. Really cold. I opened the hood of the old car Dr. Zagar had loaned us, and coughed when a huge puff of smoke flew up in my face.

By the time the smoke cleared, I knew I wasn't going able to fix the car, so I reluctantly retreated back inside.

"Did you fix it?" Jessie asked, but it was obvious she already knew the answer. She just wanted to torment me more.

"I don't know how" I confessed "we're going to have to call someone for help".

"Who can we call? Zagar will get really mad if we ask him" Jessie bit her lip "do you think Meowth could get us help?"

Oh yeah Meowth, that furball had worked his way out of coming along on the car ride, and right now he was probably back at the base sleeping; either that or eating. "We could try calling Meowth I guess" what's the worst that could happen?

"You call" Jessie demanded. There was no use arguing with her, I pulled my phone out of the built-in cup holder between the driver's and passanger's seat of the car and pressed "2" to speed dial our only chance at being rescued.

I felt Jessie glaring at me as I waited for Meowth to answer, our relationship hadn't been so great in the past few weeks. Well more like ever since we entered Unova. I feel like it's my fault, I've been too busy with Team Rocket business to have many non-work-related conversations.

"James? What d'ya want now" the cat-Pokemon seemed a bit aggravated by my call, maybe I woke him up?

"Um well" I sighed "Me and Jess are kinda-"

"Just spit it out Jimmy!"

"Our car broke down, we need help" I silently prayed that Meowth wasn't in as bad of a mood as it seemed he was.  
"I can't drive!" The Pokemon reminded me "who am I s'posed to send to go get you twose?"

"Can't you find some grunt that's not doing anything?" I knew that there was certainly a surplus of people like that.

Meowth huffed into the phone as if my request was torture "fine, but you better thank me! You owe me!"

"Thanks so much Meowth!" I smiled "I do owe you one! thanks!" Meowth hung up the phone, and I put mine away as well.

"So I assume he's going to send someone?" Jessie inferred.

"Yeah he said he will" I confirmed.

"Well they better hurry. It's getting cold in here without heat!"

"Sorry Jess, I don't have any blankets or anything" I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Hmmph" Jessie turned to look out her window "how long does it take to get here from the base?"

"Umm about a half hour I think" I shrugged "it is pretty cold in here"

"Well pointing out that it's cold isn't going to make it warmer!" My partner griped.

I gulped, trying to think of a way to make it warmer. "body heat is warm" I mumbled, remembering something someone had said back in training "If the going gets tough, don't just sit there!" Maybe that wasn't the thing I was thinking of...

"Body heat?! What are we? Cavemen?" I watched as Jessie reacted to the idea.

"Well it would be better than nothing" I shrugged "I mean if you don't want to then-"

"Fne!" Jesiie rolled her bright green eyes "nut we're going to have to move to the backseat because I refuse to lean over this thing" she motioned to the storage compartment in between our seats.

"Ok" I opened my door and slipped out quickly, trying to let in as little cold air as possible. When I reentered the car, I found that Jessie had already gotten back in. She was probably a lot colder than me, I mean her Team Rocket uniform wasn't very weather permitting.

I awkwardly slid over towards the center of the car, and kind of implied for Jessie to do the same. It's not like we'd never had to be uncomfortably close to each other before.

Jessie semi-reluctantly scooted over towards me, and I wrapped my arm around her, trying to show her that I wasn't a complete weirdo, or something along the lines. She of all people should know that, we've been partners for longer than I can remember!

"I'm only doing this to stay warm so don't get any funny ideas!" The magenta-haired girl leaned back into my chest.

"Of course" I felt my face flush slightly.

We waited like that for quite a while before Jessie finally began complaining again.

"When is that stupid grunt going to get here!" She crossed her arms tighter than they already were "if I die out here because Meowth never sent anyone then I'm sueing that cat!"

"Um, Jess?"

"What?"

"How can you sue someone if you're dead?" I laughed faintly.

"I just will ok! You can sue them for me!" Jessie firmly decided.

"Ok, ok" I laughed "I'm sure you won't die, someone will be here in like 5 minutes! I'm sure of it!"

"Hmmph" my partner leaned back and I wrapped my arms around her. She was really cold! I looked outside, it was getting dark, and there was no sign of anyone anywhere. We might have to spend the night in this stupid car! I shook the idea out of my mind, no someone was on their way right now to come and rescue us, I could just feel it!

I looked down at Jessie and smiled when I realized she had fallen asleep, at least she wouldn't know she was cold anymore. I leaned back into the rather uncomfortable car seat, and closed my eyes, someone will be here soon, someone will be here soon...

-

"Ugh where is that stupid car!" A blonde-haired member of Team Rocket roared to her partner.

"I don't know!" He responded in his frog-like voice "they're supposed to be up here somewhere!"

"These weirdos better be thankful we even agreed to come look for them" Cassidy crossed her arms "they owe us more favors than I can count!"  
"That sure is true!" Butch agreed "hey is that a car?" he squinted at a dark object that was just beginning to be illuminated by his car's headlights.

"It looks like it" Cassidy agreed as they pulled up behind it "let's go retrieve the twits!"

Cassidy and Butch jumped out of the car and walked up to the dead one in front of them. Cassidy peered into the driver's side window "they're not in the front?!" she looked over at Butch.

"Check the back" he shrugged.

Cassidy moved over and looked in the back seat's window "oh yeah" she snorted "they're definitely in here!"

"Huh?" Butch watched as Cassidy swung the door open, and motioned for him to come over. Inside the car, Messie and Lames were both fast asleep curled up in each other's arms.

"Should we wake 'em up?" Butch looked over at his partner.

"I'll do it" Cassidy leaned over and cleared her throat "Hey lovebirds! We're here to save you!"

In less than ten seconds, Jessie had jumped up out of James's arms "why are you two here?" she groaned, waking up James as well.

"To save your butts" Butch chuckled "unless you just want us to leave you here?"

"C'mon Jess we gotta go with them" James motioned for her to get out of the car.

"Fine!" Jessie humphed "but only because I want to get in a heated car!" The green-eyed teen pushed past Cassidy as she jumped out of the car, shortly after followed by James.

As they got into the backseat of Cassidy and Butch's car, Cassidy snickered.

"So did you ever read what that errand for the boss was?"

"Why do you care?" Jessie shot back.

"Well you obviously didn't" Cassidy laughed "because your 'special mission' was to buy some special "Quaker Farms Milk'" the blonde grinned evilly.

"Milk?" Jessie and James looked at each other "we came all this way for milk?"

"You guys are pathetic" Butch cackled.

"Wait" James frowned "didn't Meowth go to the boss yesterday to ask for milk?"

Jessie gaped at her partner "you're right! This is all Meowth's fault! We were doing Meowth's errands! That stupid cat!"

Butch and Cassidy chuckled to themselves up in the front of the car. At least the boss gave them real jobs...


End file.
